1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming stamped leads on a device to be plugged into a printed circuit board.
2. Prior Art
Components which are attached in one manner or the other to a printed circuit board achieve the attachment by means of leads which either extend outward from a lead frame on which a chip may be positioned, or a plurality of leads, each an integral part of a contact member. In either case, the number of leads was small enough to meet the physical dimensions on the board; i.e., the circuits on the board were not crowded. The problem now facing component designers is the greater functions being packed into a chip and the correspondingly greater number of leads coming out of the package which is no larger than the earlier developed chip packages. This means that the density of circuits and holes on the boards must be increased within the same area of the board. The board manufacturers resolved the problem in at least one manner by placing holes behind one another with the circuits weaving in between. The lead frame designers and manufacturers, however, had the problem of forming the leads to fit the new high density problem.